


Lost in our own time

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy birthday Shioriko!, Shopping Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Shioriko means to go on a casual date with her girlfriend, but they get just a little distracted.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Mifune Shioriko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lost in our own time

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow, the 5th, is Shioriko's birthday! But I finished this early so I'm posting it now. Enjoy.

Shioriko examined herself as she waited for her date. Admittedly she had spent much longer deciding on an outfit than she would like to admit. She had never thought of herself as someone to worry about fashion, especially in front of that person. And yet, she had spent well over an hour that morning picking through her closet. And she had finally settled on a pair of tan shorts, maybe too short she thought, and a white button up shirt that rested just below her waist. Even after all that time preparing, she was hesitant whether to call that choice a success or not.

“Shioriko-chan! I’m sorry I’m late!”

Her gaze snapped up at the sound of her girlfriend’s bubbly voice. And it only made her feel a bit worse. As opposed to the plain outfit she believed hers to be, Honoka wore a bright orange and white plaid shirt with frilly sleeves and one of the frilliest skirts Shioriko had ever seen came to rest just above her knees. When she compared them in her head, Shioriko could come to no conclusion save that she obviously had no clue about fashion.

Not that such knowledge was important in her mind, but it never hurt to dress to impress on some occasions, or so Kasumi had insisted.

“Ah, you look so cute! I don’t get to see you in anything besides your uniform usually! It looks great!”

Shioriko considered herself a relatively stubborn person, she was aware of that. And yet those simple words had her mind taking a 180. Maybe her sense of fashion wasn’t terrible.

“T-Thank you, Honoka-san.” Shioriko could feel the hint of heat in her cheeks but she shook it off. “Shall we go then?”

“Mm!” Honoka moved up next to her and offered her hand. It took a staring contest between the two before Shioriko sighed and took her hand. Honoka giggled but said nothing, just returning the grasp. “We still have time until the movie, so what do you wanna do in the meantime? Window shopping?”

That was about how she expected them to spend their date so Shioriko nodded. “Yes, let’s.”

Honoka seemed happy with that and tugged her forward. There were plenty of shops around the area, but most of them were pretty busy due it being the middle of a Saturday. But Shioriko had expected both a detour prior to the movie and window shopping in the area. So she had done her research on the popularity of the stores nearby. There was no way they were going to have fun waiting in lines just to try stuff on so she had picked a few less popular places out.

Good thing she did because Honoka seemed in a bit of panic after they glanced into a few of the shops and saw the crowds. Shioriko smiled and pulled at her girlfriend’s hand. “Come on.”

“Eh?” Honoka started but let herself be pulled along.

They stopped outside of some older looking store, at least from the outside. When they entered, it was just like any other modern store aimed at an audience around their age. Hip or whatever, Shioriko thought.

“Ooh, look at these!” Honoka released her hand and rushed off towards some rack. “This would look so cute on you, Shioriko-chan!”

Shioriko moved over to see exactly what that thing was. A long white sundress, one she would expect to see on the female lead of one of those sad romance movies. But well, she did like white clothing and if Honoka wanted to see it, she had no problem with trying it on.

“Then, wait here for me please.” Shioriko grabbed the dress and moved into the dressing room, followed by some excited cheers from Honoka. She had probably expected Shioriko to resist the idea more but Shioriko had told herself that if she was going to make this relationship work, she would have to at least be more open to trying things. Her girlfriend was the type to try anything and everything that came in her path and if she couldn’t at least accept that she would sometimes have to tag along for those endeavors then their relationship would get nowhere.

Plus…

“I knew it!” Shioriko couldn’t help but crack a smile at Honoka’s reaction when she came out. Her eyes practically glowed with excitement and she move to examine every angle she could. “Amazing! You look so mature in that!”

Shioriko laughed lightly. “Are you saying I look childish at other times?”

“Ehh? I didn’t say that!” Honoka puffed out her cheeks at the accusation.

“I am just kidding, Honoka-san. But thank you.” She moved back in the dressing room and came out a moment later with the dress in hand. Honoka was looking over some more dresses, likely for another one for her girlfriend to try on. “Honoka-san.”

Honoka glanced up from her search. “Hm?”

It was probably a dumb question but Shioriko found herself asking it anyways. “Would you…” She faltered for a second but shook her head. Why was she acting so stupid? This wasn’t their first date. Not even close. And yet she still found herself sometimes asking dumb questions, a strange feeling tickling at her heart as she spoke. “Would you like to see me wear this again?”

“I would!” Honoka spoke up with no hesitation.

“I see.” That was all Shioriko gave as she also turned her gaze back towards the dress.

Honoka went about browsing the dresses until she heard a, “Thank you very much!” from the front of the store and turned to see Shioriko taking a bag from the woman at the register. She rushed over to peek in the bag.

“What did you buy?”

“That dress.”

“Eh!? You didn’t have to get it just because I said that!” Honoka scratched at her cheek. “Or I could have at least paid for it. I did pick it out after all…”

Shioriko waved off her concern. Partly because she knew the depth of Honoka’s wallet by now and she wasn’t going to bankrupt the poor girl. “I don’t own many dresses anyways. It never hurts to vary my wardrobe.”

Even though she still seemed a little troubled by it, Honoka nodded. Then she perked up. “Oh, I know! Then how about you pick something out for me too? And I’ll buy it! We can go on a date wearing the clothes each other picked out!”

“Huh? I, I suppose I could do that.” Shioriko turned her eyes over the vast store. The intimidating amount of clothes made her swallow but she steeled herself. Even if fashion was one of the few things she wasn’t particularly confident about, she was confident that she knew Honoka. And, because of that, she knew she could pick something out. It was time to get serious.

Shioriko meticulously browsed through racks, pausing at certain shirts or dresses, mentally noting a list of pros and cons of each and storing any in her mind that particularly stood out. She thought both in terms of practicality and Honoka’s taste. Honoka watched her for a bit before wandering off to browse clothes on her own.

“This one is good… however…” Shioriko mumbled to herself, occasionally drawing the eyes of the cashier as she wondered if she should go over and help. But the intense look on Shioriko’s face stayed her. It took almost thirty minutes until she finally settled on an outfit. It consisted of a pink skirt that was admittedly on the shorter side, a lighter yellow blouse that she thought was much too bright for herself but just right for Honoka, and a green ribbon that came as an accessory for the blouse. “Honoka-san―”  
  
But there was no Honoka. Her eyes scanned the entire store, and her girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Just as she took out her phone however, and excited Honoka burst through the shop’s door again, a bag in hand. She ran over to see the unamused expression on Shioriko’s face.

“Would it be too much trouble for you to tell me when you leave the store? That’s far too irresponsible, Honoka-san.”

Honoka shrugged off the scolding. “I had to do something real quick!” That only left more questions.

Shioriko’s eyes drifted to the bag in her hand. “You left to buy something?”

“Yup! But it’s a secret what I bought!”

“Hono…” Shioriko sighed. As tempted as she was to push the girl for information, with how stubborn Honoka proved to be about the most ridiculous things, she knew it would be a waste of time. “Very well. Regardless of your questionable maturity,” Honoka puffed her cheeks out. “Here.” She presented the clothes to Honoka who glanced over them.

“Ooh! I’ll try them on right away!” A wide smile spread across her face as she took the clothes and rushed off to the dressing room. Shioriko had held her hand out to take the bag while she did so, but Honoka didn’t even consider that, taking the bag with her.  
  
Because of her odd actions, Shioriko was left with a couple of minutes to consider the situation. But, once again, she could only come to the conclusion that attempting to force anything from Honoka would only end in disaster. And by disaster, she didn’t mean a fight but Honoka throwing a tantrum like some child. She sighed but before she could consider the question any further, Honoka called her name as she walked out of the dressing room.

“Well? What do you think?” Honoka tried to strike various model-esque poses but they just ended up looking silly.

Shioriko looked her over and nodded in approval. “I think it looks very good on you. I’m glad. Admittedly, I was a bit worried in my choice of clothing. More importantly, what do you think of it? You will be the one wearing it after all.”

“That’s wrong!” Honoka burst out suddenly.

“E-Eh?”

“That’s not how that works at all, Shioriko-chan! Sure, I’ll be wearing it, but the special thing is that you picked it out! If you don’t like it, then what’s the point?”

Well, she had a point there, Shioriko figured, nodding slowly. If she just picked out clothes without considering how she felt about them, then perhaps it would defeat the entire purpose. “I suppose so… Well, like I said, I think they look very good on you. So…” She averted her eyes until she heard a giggle from Honoka, her eyes snapping back to her with a stern look this time. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing～” Honoka rushed back into the dressing room to avoid further interrogation. Once she was out, they made their way to the cashier again where Shioriko was about to offer to pay for the clothes on account of her girlfriend’s lacking wallet, but Honoka quickly whipped out a few bills for them. As if knowing what Shioriko’s intentions had been, Honoka winked at her. “I’ll be the one wearing them after all.”

Knowing it was her defeat, Shioriko sighed again and relented.

After exiting that store, they stopped by two more that Shioriko had researched beforehand. Both were enjoyable but they just tried a few things on and left empty handed. Before dating Honoka, Shioriko had always found the idea of window shopping, or going into clothes stores just to try things on as pointless. But when she saw the smile on her girlfriend’s face and heard her genuine laugh every time she was having fun in the store, she began to, just maybe, understand why people might enjoy it.

By the time they were done, it was well past noon if the sun starting its descent was any indicator. They rested on a bench together, Honoka happily taking a bite of a crepe she had just bought. They hadn’t eaten all day after all.

“Want a bite?” Honoka offered her crepe towards her girlfriend.

Shioriko almost declined but her stomach rumbling betrayed her. “I suppose I will then.” She leaned forward and took a small bite. Banana and strawberry. A very pleasant taste and Shioriko found herself making a satisfied “mm” before catching herself, looking away.

Honoka laughed and took another bite herself. “I’m glad you like it.”

Just as Shioriko was about to reply, something registered to her. She took out her phone to check the time, earning a curious look from Honoka. And then they both realized it at the same time.

“Ah. The movie…”

“W-Well, that’s―” Honoka started but was interrupted by Shioriko bowing towards her.

“I’m very sorry!”

Honoka looked around as if to make sure Shioriko was talking to her. “Uh, what are you apologizing for?”

“To tell the truth, I planned out the stores we went to because I knew we would arrive early. I was keeping track of time, but I completely forgot. Because of me, we missed the movie you wanted to watch.” Shioriko brought her head up but avoided eye contact. “I fully admit to my fault for this mistake. Next time I will― Ah!”

A flick to her forehead interrupted her. When she finally met eyes with Honoka again, she saw her girlfriend smiling. “What are you talking about? The point of the date wasn’t to see a movie, it was to have fun! We can watch a movie anytime.” Honoka scooted closer until their shoulders touched and placed one hand over Shioriko’s. “You don’t think so?”

A light pink dusted Shioriko’s cheeks as she looked away. “I… did enjoy it. I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“No worries! I know Shioriko-chan never will!” Honoka leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, making Shioriko’s already reddening face deepen in shade.

But that expression slowly shifted into a smile. “Thank you, Honoka-san.”

“Hm? For what?”

“You heard before right? Of how I acted towards me fellow club members before… well, before I joined.” Honoka nodded. “I feel like they were able to help me open up. And because of them I could meet you. And now…” She turned the hand Honoka held so she could grab it. “I… think I may be changing again. In a good way. Being around you has certainly changed my way of viewing many things.”

Honoka tilted her head. “Are you sure? I think you’re the same Shioriko-chan as before, but I love that Shioriko-chan.” The bright smile on Honoka's face caught her eyes and demanded they stay on her.

That one pulled at the heart strings. Shioriko giggled despite herself. “I really can’t beat you…”

Honoka laughed but suddenly snapped to attention. “Oh, that reminds me! I was gonna wait till the movie was over but since we missed it anyways…” Honoka reached into the bag she had dipped out of the store for. “Here!”

It took a moment for Shioriko to realize what she was looking at. A small lion plush. She had to admit, it was very cute. But when she took it from Honoka, she had to ask. “Why a lion?”

“Because it reminded me of you!” Honoka answered with no hesitation.

“… May I ask how?” Shioriko wasn’t annoyed but genuinely curious. She looked over the plush and could find no similarities between it and her. And she had definitely never been compared to a lion by anyone else.

“Because you’re both cute!”

There it was. Honoka’s flawless reasoning that never ceased to make Shioriko flinch from just how ridiculous it was. She shook her head but took another look at the lion. Cute. Very cute. Honoka was waiting for a reaction but she didn’t expect the laugh. Very uncharacteristically, she would say, Shioriko laughed, an almost loud, hearty laugh. When she looked Honoka’s way, she gave her that smile that showed just the tip of her fang, something that Honoka had constantly commented on being “the most adorable thing she had ever seen.”

By the time she calmed down, Shioriko had to wipe a couple tears from her eyes, something Honoka had never seen before, leaving her to sit there in stunned silence. “You are truly amazing, Honoka. Only you would tell me something like that.” Shioriko stood up, tugging at the hand she held. “The day is not over yet. How about we walk around some more?”

Honoka finally snapped out of it and jumped up nodding. “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very confident on Shioriko but this is how my take would be based on what I've seen.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Idol fanfic hell, aka a discord server for writers and readers:  
> https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
